Just go with it
by cacamimi11
Summary: A new member in fairy tail that goes through good and bad and somehow falls for one of fairy tails cocky bastards named laxus dreyar this is a laxus x oc story and im making it rated M just in case and when you comment please be honest and i would love ideas from all you guys out there and p.s. this is my first fanfic so please review
1. Chapter 1

**Summarry: A new girl arives at fairy tail she goes through good and bad but she falls in love with one of fairy tails famous cocky bastards**

**(i know bad summarry)**

**i do not own any fairy tail characters exept Vanessa and some upcoming oc's**

**chapter 1: arival**

**my p.o.v**

I was walking right into the guild Fairy Tail. When I saw this hunk of a blond he looked at me I looked the other way so he wound see me blushing I walked straight into the guild and went to the bar and I saw a white haired mage I asked her.

"I'd like to join Fairy Tail."  
And she said "ok the master will be out in a minute."  
Then a short man walked by and said"oooo a new recruit."  
I sweat dropped "that's the master?"  
The master said "yep now where do you want your guild mark."  
I said "I'd like a white guild mark on my left shoulder."  
The master placed it on my left shoulder.  
Then the white haired mage said "hi my name is Mirajane what's yours?"  
I said "hi my name is Vanessa nice to meet you."  
And mirajane said "ok Vanessa it's still 1:00pm do you have any money saved"  
I said "I have 100,000 jewel saved with me now."  
She said "great you can either go to fairy hills which is 100,000 jewels a month or we can search around in magnolia."  
I said "let's look around first."  
She said "just give me 5 min."  
I said "ok" I went to a table and sat down the master went up to Mirajane and he said to the white haired mage "keep an eye on her I sense an enormous amount of magic within her."  
All I saw was mirajane nodding.  
We went through lots of houses and apartments. We then found a very spacious apartment it was one large room with a bathroom and kitchen on separate rooms, the living room is in my bedroom(**kind of like lucy's)** so it was actually perfect. I then asked for the price the owner said "80,000 jewels" and I was surprised the apartment looked brand new and it was quite cheap. Then I opened my mouth and said "I'll take it." I then filled out some paper work and the apartment was all mine.

**(sorry i know it was short bu dont worry I'll usually put 2 storys at a time.)b**


	2. Chapter 2

Preview: I then filled out some paper work and the apartment was all mine.

**Chapter 2**:

Later on in the day about 3:00pm I decided that I should do a quick job to get more money for furniture. Mirajane saw me looking at the request board and said  
"why don't you work as a bar waitress with me today the pay is 10,000 jewels a day."  
I said "ok."  
Mirajane said "do you have any dresses"  
I said "yes"  
she said "ok put the dress on then meet me at the guild in 20 minutes."  
I then looked through my things and found it. It was an aquamarine dress it was sleeveless tight on the top, it was short on the front about on my thighs and the back was long almost down on my feet. It was like a tail then I put on a pair of white heels I don't have a mirror but I knew I looked hot. I was walking to the guild and at the streets I bumped into a thick hard chest and a pair of arms grabbed my shoulders. It was the same person I saw before I joined the guild he gave me a frightening look and said "hey watch were you're going kid-."  
He was cut off when he saw me a brunet with a beautiful dress. I looked at him I was blushing because he was staring at my chest and I said "um….my face is up here."  
he just ignored me and said "so you were thinking about joining fairy tail that's why you were at the guild"  
I said curiously "how did you know?"  
He said "It's obvious your guild mark"  
I just nodded an awkward silence fell for about a minute then he said "what's your name?"  
I answered "Vanessa"  
He said "I'm laxus"  
I said "ok"  
He said "so Vanessa what the hell do you think you're doing going to the 1# drinking guild dressed like that?."  
I blushed a little and looked the other way and said "Mi-Mi-Mirajane."  
He said "Ah Mira's turning you into a stripper."  
I said "n-n-no I'm helping her out in the bar."  
He said "oh."  
Then he walked away but he stopped turned around and said "you coming?" I nodded yes and followed him.  
When we arrived at the guild I walked in first all I saw was laxus going upstairs and men staring at me. I blushed but still kept walking to the bar. When I got there I said "I'm here."  
She said "ohhh" in a teasing tone  
I sweat dropped and said "I over did it dint I?"  
She said "not at all you look great I just said that because you're obviously trying to impress laxus."  
**  
(Hey guys this chapter was a little longer but it was still short for me so I'll try to make the next one longer and I'm already on it anyway pleseeeeeeeeeeeeee review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Preview: Mirajane said "not at all you look great I just said that because you're obviously trying to impress laxus."

**CHAPTER: 3**

MY P.O.V  
I blushed so much my face looked like a tomato and I said "n-n-no you're the one who told me to dress like this besides I dint even know his name until now."  
She said "oh yeah sorry just take these three shots of tequila a Shirley temple a beer mug, milk and a glass of whisky."  
I blinked about 15 times and said "for who?"  
She said "The table with the blue cat, pink haired boy, scarlet haired girl, blond haired girl and the boy without a shirt."  
I said "okay"  
I walked over to them I saw a blonde girl blushing madly, a girl eating cake, a blue cat flying over them and two boys yelling at each other.  
I walked to them and said "here are your drinks."  
They all looked at me then the pink haired boy shouted "alright a new member."  
I said "yeah um… who ordered what?"  
They suddenly grabbed their drinks the blonde girl grabbed the Shirley temple, the pink haired boy grabbed the beer mug, the scarlet haired girl grabbed the three shots of tequila, the boy without a shirt grabbed the glass of whisky and the cat flew up to the glass of milk.  
The boy with pink hair said "hi I'm Natsu that's Gray (he pointed at the boy with no shirt), this is Lucy (he pointed at the blonde) this is Erza (pointed at the scarlet haired girl) and that's happy (he pointed at the blue cat).  
I said "hi my name's Vanessa nice to meet you."  
Natsu yelled "fight me"  
I said "no I'm working"  
He yelled "Mira Vanessa's going to fight me"  
Then she nodded yes  
I mumbled under my breath "thanks a lot."  
We went outside people were placing bets and only 5 people paced bets on me and it was Laxus, Wendy (who was a young dragon slayer), master, Mirajane and gray there were only two reasons why they placed bets on me one was they sensed my magic or two they just dint Natsu to win. Me and Natsu both got into a fighting stance. Natsu started with a punch witch was engulfed by flames.  
But I yelled out "power charm."  
I blocked his attack grabbed his fist and kicked him with my right leg and he went flying. I then rubbed the back of my neck and said "I might have over done it."  
He started walking to me and said "not at all" he then yelled out "roar of the fire dragon" a wind of fire came rushing towards me I then narrowed my eyes and took two closed hand fans out of my cleavage I opened the two fans and said "your quite a handful aren't you kid." I then swung my fans and a slash of wind sliced his attack and went straight to him. He was knocked down then I raised my hand and said "equipting charm." And two swords landed on my hands and I said "just so you won't get up" I stabbed the edges of his clothes so he was stuck on the floor.

(sooo what do you think imade it even bigger this time but its gonna be longer the next. So just in case you don't know what Vanessa looks like I'll tell you know  
name: Vanessa  
guild: Fairy Tail  
magic: charm magic  
weapon: hand fans  
appearance: Vanessa is a brunet she has these big gray eyes her chest are about as big as Lucy's she has a style that is girly mixed with street and punk  
favorite food: spicy foods  
favorite drink: alcohol  
things she hates: people who care only for themselves  
things she thinks is most interesting: people who pretend they don't care for others when they really do.

So that's all I can tell you so far)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER: 4**

hey guys im sosososososososoosososososos ososo sorry for not updating its just that im relly stuck and have a bad case of writers block its killing.

But I just wanted to ask you guy to help me.

By that I mean give me any suggestions you have then I'll probably add it to the story and add your screen name.

So guys thanks for all of you who have seen my story bye bye

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeese coment and subscribe


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back so I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry about being away for so long I'm at the hospital I have to stay two weeks at the hospital but I have explanations, I got writters block, I got grounded and my soccer team we had 5 hours of training 4 days a week and right after school and after I left I went straight to homework and after that nightmare on my school bus some kid outside of the bus threw a rock at the window of my seat and a large piece of the glass stabbed my stomach and I'm at the hospital my mom brought me my laptop so. On with the story  
**

**Me: hey guys cacamimi11 so apparently I don't own fairy tail *sob*sob***

**You Guys: whatttttttt**

**Me: I know right so ya I don't own it**

**(…..)**

**Me: hey laxus say your damn line already**

**Laxus: no**

**Me: guess I'll have to make you a wimp at the story then**

**Laxus: fineeeeeeeeeeee**

**Me: alright now say ittttt**

**Laxus: cacamimi11 loves all you guys so please comment and subscribe**

**Me: that was cute **

**Laxus: tsk  
**

**Preview: I stabbed the edges of his clothes so he would be stuck to the floor.**

'Thoughts'  
"speech"

**CHAPTER: 5**

Everyone was staring at me then gray yelled out  
"take that flame brain."  
Then suddenly everyone started cheering I sweat dropped then swung my arm and the swords on natsu's clothes vanished. Then Laxus came up to me and said  
"your pretty tough how about a mission sometime and don't take that compliment for granted cause you'll never be as strong as me"  
I sweat dropped and said  
"um…. Aren't you an S-class mage"  
He said  
"If I go on an S-class mission with you, you can come and besides it doesn't have to be an S-class mission if you're that scarred"  
and I said  
"I'm not scarred but alright" I said with a bid smile.  
I went inside I dint look at anybody in the eye but I noticed a light haired brunet with glasses giving me a death glare. I just picked up my speed so I would not get into another fight. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:00 pm and 1 more hour till my shift ends so I can go shopping for furniture. (1 hour later because I'm too lazy to write any more than that).  
MiraJane walked towards me and said  
"Vanessa here is you're money"  
and I said "thanks Mira".

After I left the guild I went to a bench sat down to think prices  
'ok if I had 20,000 jewels from what was left over from my apartment and I got 10,000 jewels today that means I have 30,000 jewels ok its settled I'm going shopping.'  
I went straight to the market place that sells furniture. First I bought 2 pillows that were 1,000 jewels together, after that I bought 2 white pillow cases that were 500 jewels, then I bought a mirror that was almost my height it was 2,000 jewels, then I bought blue sheets for my bed that already came with the room and it was 500 jewels. After I left the store for bedrooms I went to one with tables and chairs. When I got there I bought a room desk and chair that was 10,000 jewels, then I bought a round dining table for 6,000 jewels, and later on I bought 4 dining chairs for 3,000 jewels, and for some stupid reason I found a baby blue curtain for 500 jewels in a table and chair store for some odd reason but I ended up buying it. After I left the store I put everything on my side bag and casted a spell to shrink everything to fit inside the tiny bag. After I did that I sat on a bench for the second time today and added everything up  
'ok so 1,000+500+2,000+10,000+500+6,000+3,000+500=23,500 so that's how much I spent now let's see how much is left 23,500-30,000=6,500 and I still need to buy food .

When I got to the food market I bought pans and pots utensils and cups, food and alcohol it was all surprisingly creap only3,500 jewels. I couldn't use the shrinking spell because ma bag was already filled with miniature things so I had to carry the rest by hand. While I was walking I was thinking prices again 'so 6,500-3,500=3,000'  
then I shouted out "damn I'm fucking broke"  
I was grumpy for the rest of the way (I mean who wouldn't carrying like 4 bags fucking heavy and your broke sad life). When I was almost at my apartment I tripped on a rock because of those stupid bags. I waited for the impact of the fall but it never came. I suddenly felt a pair of hands push me up to get my balance and some of the bags were taken off of my hands. When I opened my eyes I looked at the tall blonde and I was honestly surprised.  
And of course being Laxus he had to say something which was  
"tsk….. gone for a minute and already need my healp"  
I looked him still wide eyed and said  
"L-Laxus"  
and he said his simple  
"tsk"  
I puffed my cheeks and said  
"I never asked for your help"  
and he said "fine"  
and he was about to put the bags down to the floor when I said  
"no stay"  
he gave me a smirk and lifted up the bags I looked the other way because I was blushing.  
When we got to my apartment he put the bags on the floor and started looking around when he came back he said  
"wow all you have is bed, a couch, a closet, and a drawer"  
then I replied angrily  
"well sorry I just moved in today"  
he said nothing I dint want to wait for an answer so I got my side bag and undid the spell so now all the items were normal sized but sadly they were still in bags. Laxus just stared and I looked away then I went to the box that was supposed to be the round table. I took all the parts out then laxus walked towards me and said  
"need any help with that?"

**Wow this is the longest I've ever done and fastest since I'm stuck in the hospital got nothing else to do so you guys will get a lot of chapters this week so bye.**

**Well that's all I got hope you comment and subscribe  
oh and if you want to give me any ideas or tips feel free to**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own fairy tail I only own Vanessa**

**CHAPTER: 6  
**

So guys ummm ok so I got out of the hospital I dint update anything because my laptop fell off of the hospital bed and now I got it all fixed but while I was at the hospital I dint do nothing I wrote a lot of reserves and **okiedokiebunny** gave me this great idea actually they were ideas and I will be using them so um I actually have a favor to ask you a favor I really would like to reach at least 15 more comments before I put up another chapter so uh ya

Bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm out of the hospital but on my second day at the hospital and damn it I couldn't wait to get out like I didn't get any sleep at all there was always a nurse coming in and I couldn't take it well at least I was occupying myself so enough with the past and on with the story.**

**Me: I don't own fairy tail only Vanessa**

**Laxus: cacamimi11 loves all you guys so please comment and subscribe **

'thought"  
"_speech_"

**PREVIEW: LAXUS WALKED UP TO ME AND SAID "NEED ANY HELP WITH THAT"**

MY P.O.V

I could not believe it the great Laxus Dreyer was offering help but I quickly thought it out and said  
"please"  
he then lifted me up bridal style I started blushing he put me away from where I was sitting and took my spot and said  
"I'll work on this you work on anything else"  
I then puffed out my cheeks and said  
"fine"  
I took groceries the went into the kitchen groceries and put them in the cabinets drawers fridge and etc… then I went back to the living room/bedroom where I got the pillows , sheets , and pillow cases. I went to my bed put the pillows inside the blue pillow cases tossed them on the floor I then picked up the sheets the sheet that went around the bed mattress was white. Then I picked up the thin white bed sheet witch was the first layer I placed it on top of the bed and made sure that it dint have any folds. I then grabbed the thick blue cover witch was the top one I once again made sure that it did not have any folds. I picked up the pillows that were on the ground and placed them onto the bed. I have to say it wasn't any fancy looking think but honestly it looked good. When I finally finished with my bed I turned around to get the mirror I suddenly jaw dropped Laxus smirked at me. And said  
"like what you see"  
I looked away because I was blushing then I yelled  
"put on a shirt"  
but I had to admit he was very well built and had a nice tanned skin that was pretty hot  
_'pull it together Vanessa stop drooling over that hot body of his and that tanned skin and don't get me started on those gray eyes damn it I did it again' _honestly I felt like punching myself. I then decided to say something witch was  
"stop stripping at people's homes"  
then before I could fully function what I had just said Laxus spoke first or more like yelled first  
"hey don't tell me what to do I'm helping you out for free got it"  
then I said  
and he said _'more like yelled'_  
"fine just please don't strip of your pants"  
"no way in hell am I stripping off my pants I'm not Gray"  
and I said  
"why are you bringing up Gray".  
then he sighed  
"he strips randomly"  
then I yelled  
"what is wrong with you people so far I met a kind of annoying blonde, a girl who eats nothing but alcohol and strawberry cake, a stripper, a flying blue talking cat, and a pink haired idiot who gets into fights"  
all Laxus did was shrugged and went back to working on the table I just grabbed the mirror.

**well that's what I have for you so far and here is some more info on Vanessa's magic  
has 4 charms  
charm 1: Strengthening charm (gives Vanessa the ability to have super strength)  
charm 2: weapon charm (gives Vanessa the ability to summon weapons)  
charm 3: equipping charm (gives me the ability to exchange normal outfits )  
charm 4: unknown (this charm I can't tell you yet but its forbidden and when the seal on this lock is opened all the other charms but this one becomes useless)**

**Hope you guys like it **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Cacamimi11 here so ya new chapter byby**

**summurie: A new member in fairy tail that goes through good and bad and somehow falls for one of fairy tails cocky bastards named laxus dreyar this is a laxus x oc story and im making it rated M just in case and when you comment please be honest and i would love ideas from all you guys out there and p.s. this is my first fanfic**

**Preview: **"what is wrong with you people so far I met a kind of annoying blonde, a girl who eats nothing but alcohol and strawberry cake, a stripper, a flying blue talking cat, and a pink haired idiot who gets into fights"

all Laxus did was shrugged and went back to working on the table I just grabbed the mirror.

Chapter : 8

Vanessa P.O.V

When I got the mirror I placed it right near my bed. It was kind of heavy so I took about 15 minutes and when I was done I looked bak and laxus was done with the desk and wheally chair and was working on the round table, the chairs already came done though. Then I said

"wow Laxus you work fast" he just smirked but I shook it off and asked

"Laxus are you hungry?" I asked

Laxus looked um from his work and gave me a simple nod. I smilled and and whent to the kitchen. I took out a pot filled it with water put noodles in and put it on the stove. Then I said

"uh Laxus i'm gonna take a shower ok" he nodded once again I grabbed a towel and headed straight to the bathroom.

Laxus P.O.V

I smirked when she entered the bathroom and simply said

"that idiot only brought a towel in there lets see what happens"

After I was finished I started looking trough her stuff I opened her top drawer and my eyes widened and I smirked she had some pretty damn sexy lingeries they were mostly black, red, blue, and white not only that they were all lacy. After that I started diging through her lingeries and found a few of them that were lixe a bra conected with a small wavy see-through shirt. Then I closed her drawer and a saw that she had a secret drawer it was on top of the top one. I was letting curiosity take the best of me and I opened it she had two closed boxes of condoms. So there were two ways 1 she was innosent and was being preapared or two she had already wasted a box. then I closed it and looked some more there wernt anything else that caught my eye so I just layed down at her bed and started thinking. He then heard the shower turn off.

Vanessa P.O.V

I turned on the shower dryed my breasts pretty carefully and so as my body. Then I noticed I had brought no clothes I suddenly panicked. Then I thought 'he wouldnt do anything to me right? no he wouldnt' so I wrapped my body with my towel and opened the door and saw laxus laying on my bed. I sighed and he looked at me he smirked I blushed and backed away and my back hit the wall. Laxus sighed whent up to me and offered a hand I gladly took it. Then Laxus spoke up

"god why are you always blushing and acting like a prude?"

Then I responded and said "I do not act like a prude of blush"

He chuckeled and said "come on I eve saw you blushing when you first walked into fairy tail, and if you think your not a prude kets try something out"

I gave him a confused look he leaned down toard me our lips were just centimeters away I could easill feel his hot breath against mine. My legs started trembleling soon tears threatened its way down my eyes and I started sobbing 'is he going to rape me' I thought. Laxus then shout his head back and started laughing like a maniack this is what he said betwean his roars of laughter

"you... arre .. a ...prude...I told you so"

**well thats all I got so far and I know wierd ending now please review I only have 10 plweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese revie**

**and make sure to check out my new story ****touch of heart.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

**hey guys cacamimi11 I am just putting this to tell you that Im going to be adding another chapter pretty soon and I also wanted to say that I have a bucket list and I really would like to do all the things in there and one of them is get 100 coments or reviews on fanfiction and I know that I need more chapters for that to happen so I am going to be uploading as much and as soon as I can ok so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee help me with that one thing I would love you 4eva ok so please read and review and dont forget to comment. Also make sure to check out my new fanfiction ****touch of heart**

**alright then bye-bye.**


End file.
